Biological testing facility is designed to permit rapid evaluation of new compositions of matter, drug formulations, delivery systems, and devices for ant-fertility and endocrine activity NICHD has supported investigators who are aggressively researching different compounds that can disrupt sperm function between genesis and motility, so that safe, effective, and inexpensive contraceptives can be offered to men. These include anti-fertility tests in male and female animals, bioassays, mechanism of action studies, radio-immunoassays of steroid and protein hormones, radio-receptor assays, pharmacokinetic studies, and drug safety evaluations.